ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyegan
|image1=Eyegan.png |caption1= |hwo=Pachimon Cards |se=Pachimon Great Battle |ccb= |h=40m |w=20,000t |t= |fa=Episode 2 |la=TBA |all=TBA |enm=Daigoras |oth= }} is an dragon-like Pachimon with an unknown owner, appearing in Pachimon Great Battle Episode 2. History Takuya Fujiwara and his class visited Daigo Enterprise's building to learn about its long history and success story. The building suddenly rumbled when Eyegan, a huge, winged, dragon-like monster flew past and shot a blast of fire. Shutters came down at the exhibition hall, trapping everyone inside. Through a screen in the hall, Daigo apologised for the malfunction that was caused by the monster's attack. However, he assured them that he would take it upon himself to defend them. Takuya looked for a place out of the CCTVs' sight to turn into Tobozu, running into a room which was in fact Daigo's office. Daigo had just inserted Daigoras' Pachimon Card into his PachiScanner and was broadcasting it live to all the advertising screens he owned around the town. Seeing Takuya, he commented that he should be honoured to witness this and that he was going to use this power to fight for peace. Around his table were screens showing Eyegan attacking and the panicking students. Takuya did not want to use Tobozu in his sight, even though Daigo himself had let him in on his secret, but was glad that Daigo could take his place for now. He was definitely not Majeris then. At this moment, a human-sized Majeris broke down the shutters from outside, freeing the students. This confused Daigo and Takuya. A previously rampaging kaiju, which side was Majeris actually on? Majeris then leapt through a window and grew giant, roaring at Eyegan, seeming to Takuya that he was going to take the other down. This made Daigo enraged, but when asked why, he replied that his windows were expensive. He then shouted into the live broadcast, "another monster has appeared! I will defeat both and defend this town!". He seemed to think Majeris was an enemy too and quickly PachiRised into Daigoras. Daigoras punched Majeris away from Eyegan, taking it on himself. Eyegan fired from his eye guns, knocking Daigoras away. Majeris then exhaled poisonous gas that suffocated Daigoras, who retaliated by delivering an electric shock to him. Majeris then butted him with his horn. Eyegan ignored them and continued destruction. Irritated about how they were fighting over who to defeat Eyegan and realising there was indeed no CCTV in Daigo's office, Takuya PachiRised into Tobozu. He stood in Eyegan's way, to which the latter replied by flying up and making large winds by flapping his wings. Tobozu leapt up and grabbed Eyegan in midair. He punched the dragon several times before flinging him to the ground. Eyegan shot beams again, which hit Tobozu, sending him crashing into a building. As he flew and dived at him, Tobozu turned intangible and dashed through, freezing him midair. He then unleashed the Spectral Destructor to blow him up. Realisation ]] - 2= - PachiRise= }} - 3= }} Powers and Abilities *Eye Guns: Beams fired downward from eyes as a long range attack. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Pachimon Category:Pachimon Great Battle Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju